


What's Not There

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, sheiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: “Both of you?” Keith finds himself asking, turning in Shiro’s grasp just in time to catch Kuron’s hopeful stare.  “Both of you will take care of me?  You’ll get me through this?”He loves Shiro, truly he does, but there was a time when he loved Kuron too.  When Shiro wasn’t here, through no fault of his own, and Kuron had filled in the gaps.  It hadn’t been seamless by any means, and maybe that’s why the transition to having two Shiro’s walking around had been so hard on all of them, but fact of the matter is, Kuron is here now, and he’s an alpha who desperately needs his omega.





	What's Not There

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe keith/kuron is not a tag on ao3 yet? people, get on that.
> 
> so this is set some time after season 3 in some odd corner of the canon universe, if shiro is a clone but they also get real shiro back so now they have two. kind of just roll with it. 
> 
> anyway! hope you guys like!

His footsteps seem to echo throughout the hallway, ringing in his ears as if someone had placed a boom a box onto Keith’s tired shoulders.  His breathing is ragged and heavy, sweat seems to coat his body from head to foot, dripping from the ends of his hair onto the floor.  His muscles continue to spasm under his skin, causing his teeth to clench tight whenever they do.  He wants to run a thousand kilometres but also just wants to sit down and not move for a thousand years.  He wants to curl into a ball yet is fighting the urge to just spread out on the metal floor and absorb its coolness.

Above all else though, he just wants to fuck.

He can feel his slick leaking out of him as he stumbles down the hall, can feel his cunt throb every time he takes a step, his jeans brushing over his crotch.  His chest hurts under his binder, aching to be squeezed and licked and bitten. 

Keith groans, having to stop, leaning heavily against the wall as all the thoughts and memories of his previous heats plague his mind, seem to drill into every cell of his skin at once. 

He wants reprieve.  He wants _release._

“Fucking heats,” he pants, fists clenching against the castle wall as he fights to stay somewhat upright.  “Fucking Shiro.”

Fucking Shiro.

Well, that’s what he’d _like_ to be doing.  If he could just find his damn mate, that’s what he _could_ be doing!

He hadn’t expected his heat to come crashing down onto his body like a comet into the side of the earth.  It usually comes in waves, like a storm brewing over the sea.  Hot flushes become increasingly larger and larger until he’s panting and keening at every touch.  Usually, he has enough time to prepare, to build a nest and hide away from the world with his mate.  Not this time.  This time it had hit him hard and fast, no warning, no time to prepare. 

Then again, after having been reunited with his lost lover, shot into the depths of space, becoming part of a team of five giant, sentient, lion robots, plunged into the very centre of an intergalactic war, losing his lover again, finding his lover again, plunged back into the war only to find out his mate wasn’t his mate and he had to reunite with said mate _again_ , you tend to lose track of time.

Especially how Alteans measure time so differently.

Note to self: a quintant is not _anything_ close to a day, if his calculations had been _that_ off.

Keith takes a few more shuddering breaths, rights himself, and using the wall as leverage, continues through the castle.  As he does, he tries desperately to feel Shiro, to let Shiro feel him.  He would have thought it would be enough, that Shiro would have felt him in seconds and come barrelling through the castle to take care of him.  Yet, after what had felt like hours of feeling the full force of his heat with no alpha in sight, he had been forced to pick himself up off the floor of Shiro’s room and look for his mate himself.

Just as Keith feels turning the corner might be too much for him, there are footsteps on the other side.  Keith waits, watching the shadow grow larger and larger, more and more clear, and his breath stops upon noticing the shape of a square jaw and broad shoulders, slender hips and thick thighs.  Keith breathes a sigh of relief as Shiro turns the corner.

Well, Shiro, _sort of._

“Keith?” Kuron’s eyebrows go into his hairline at the sight of Keith, dripping in his own mess, flushed and panting, barely able to hold himself up.  “Keith!  I think you’re going into heat?”

Keith could hit him.

“Yeah, no shit!”

The effort it takes to say those three simple words has him finally collapsing to the floor. 

Kuron is there instantly, catching him in his arms.  Keith whimpers, his body curling against Not Shiro, his entire being suddenly vibrating at the touch and scent that envelops him.  Keith sighs, nuzzling Kuron’s neck, taking a whiff of his scent gland.

He feels even more slick wet his pants.

Keith barely has time to think ‘ _what the hell?’_ before Kuron’s fingers are in his hair, on the back of his neck, scratching his scalp soothingly.  Keith’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the sensation.

“Keith, we better get you out of here, before someone else catches scent of you and the castle goes into chaos.”  Keith barely hears him, too preoccupied with what’s going on with his body to register that Kuron is picking him up, holding him close to that broad chest and marching him back the way Keith had come.  “Let’s get you somewhere safe and build you a nest.”

Keith hums, letting his cheek nestle against Kuron’s neck, rubbing against Kuron’s scent gland.  His entire body _vibrates_ in joy as Kuron releases his own scent, and it’s so damn soothing and glorious, Keith can only groan.  He inhales, scrambling into Kuron’s arms, only because he wants to be closer, held tighter.

Wait.

This isn’t what he wants.

He’s pretty sure this isn’t what he wants?

 “W-wait,” Keith realises what’s happening, what his body is doing, and even though it _burns_ to fight, he starts to push back against Kuron’s hold.  “Wait!  What are you doing?”

“Keith, it’s okay,” Kuron’s voice is immediately there, his hand firm on Keith’s back, running up and down it in a soothing motion that has Keith shuddering.  “I’m just going to help you.”

Helping.  Kuron is just helping.

He may not be Shiro, _his_ Shiro, but he is born from some part of Shiro.  The Galra could only copy what was already there, and the undying need to always care for those around him is Shiro’s greatest aspect. 

Kuron will put him back in his room, then leave to find Shiro and tell him what’s going on.  Soon he’ll be in his alpha’s arms, and hopefully on his lap, having all his worries and concerns fucked out of him.

Keith relaxes, slumping back against Kuron’s shoulders.

There’s a woosh from the automatic door and Keith’s own scent becomes apparent as he’s returned to Shiro’s room.  The blankets are a mess on the bed where he had left them earlier, but they feel heavenly on his tired body as he’s set down upon them.  Keith let’s himself sag into the covers, immediately going to rip his shirt off. 

It doesn’t do much to help when his binder seems to be clinging to him like a second skin, more so than usual.  Keith tries to tear it off also, but the sweat has made it grip uncomfortably, and tugging at it only aggravates him further.

“Okay, okay,” Kuron is there again, gently hooking his fingers under the bottom and slowly peeling the binder over Keith’s skin, over his shoulders, and finally off.  “That feel better?”

Keith can’t even bring himself to care that he’s topless in front of someone who isn’t his alpha, can only fall back onto the sheets and sigh in relief. 

Though it’s short lived when he’s reminded every other part of himself is still covered in clothing.  Keith whines, kicking himself internally for it.  He hates how he gets when he’s in heat.  Needy and whiny, crying when he doesn’t get his way.  He knows it’s just the hormones, his base instinct to give in to an alpha entirely, submit as the fuck toy and breeding doll he’s meant to be, but it’s still embarrassing. 

Usually, it’s not so bad.  It’s only Shiro who ever sees him truly in the midst of his heat, when it’s at its worse, and Shiro keeps a handle on how much he brings it up later.  He flushes even harder at the thought of Kuron seeing him like this.

Keith looks to Kuron, whimpering again.

“You said you were going to help,” he pouts up at Kuron, cheeks puffed out like some petulant child.

Kuron laughs.  The sound has Keith’s chest tightening, making it harder to breathe even though his binder is gone.  It has him clenching his thighs together.  He wants that laugh against his skin, around his body, trickling over his skin like a warm shower.

Wait… _his alpha?_

Keith doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before Kuron is looming over him.  Keith can feel the heat radiating off Kuron’s strong arms, off his chest as their skin brushes together.  Hang on.  When did Kuron take his shirt off?  Keith goes to ask, but Kuron’s lips are descending on his collarbone, and Keith can’t think past _fucking finally._

It feels so good.  Finally, his body is getting exactly what it needs, his skin thrumming at the heat, at the skin on skin contact, at the lips working their way up his neck, biting at his gland, Kuron nosing into his hair and inhaling deeply. 

Keith automatically spreads his legs, arching his hips when Kuron grinds against his crotch.  Both of them still have their pants on, but it’s more bearable like this.  Keith’s fingernails rake up Kuron’s arms, feeling the muscles twitch, over his back and into his hair.  Keith holds Kuron to him, arching his entire body against Kuron and whining at the feeling.

Kuron chuckles.

“God, Kitten, you’re incredible,” his deep voice sounds in his ear.  Keith smiles to himself.  He’s pleased.  His alpha is pleased.  “Why don’t I help you out of those pants and give your pussy some well-deserved attention?”

Keith can only open his mouth in a silent scream, some semblance of a sound coming out. 

Then Keith feels Kuron helping him unbuckle his belt, shimmying the tight pants over his thighs and off his legs.  Keith flinches as the cool air hits him.  It feels good though, it feels nice to finally be free of clothing, and knowing he won’t have to put them back on for the next few days.

Keith let’s his body go on autopilot as Kuron peels off his briefs and throws them to the side too.  He can only stare on in awe when Kuron stands up from the bed to take his own boots off and pushes his pants down over his hips, letting them pool at his ankles before stepping out, clad only in a dark pair of boxers.  He crawls back over Keith, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face.  Keith nuzzles into the touch, spreading his legs further apart in a silent plea for Kuron to get on with it. 

“Impatient, are we?” Kuron says, his voice low and turning feral, the kind of feral Keith likes when he and his alpha are stuck in a room together for the duration of his heat.

Yet even as Kuron presses their lips together in a searing kiss that has Keith’s mind reeling and his back arching, even has Kuron moves his lips from Keith’s mouth to his jaw, down his neck, over the swell of his breasts and toward his navel, Keith can’t shake the feeling that this is wrong.

The feeling builds when Kuron dips out of site to suck biting kisses into his thighs.

Keith shouldn’t be doing this.

His body shouldn’t be responding like this.

Kuron isn’t his alpha, isn’t his mate.  He’s not bonded to Kuron.  So, _what is happening?_   Why are his thighs falling open?  Why is his breath hitching and his heart beating erratically in his chest?  Why does it feel like Shiro is the one doing this, when he knows for certain it’s not Shiro kissing closer and closer to in-between his thighs?

“W-wait-“

He’s interrupted by the sound of a door rushing open.

“Keith!” Shiro comes through, flushed from running here and obviously frazzled from stressing over his omega’s distress.  “I’m sorry I kept you waiting!  Pidge had my arm hooked up and-“

Everyone freezes.

Kuron lifts his head, giving Shiro almost an annoyed look.  Keith feels his heart stop in his chest.  Shiro’s eyes are blown wide at the site before him.  It clearly takes him a moment to drink it all in, but he reacts within a split second of understanding.

Kuron is yanked off Keith, slammed into the opposite wall and held there by his throat with Shiro’s human hand.  Keith is almost thankful Shiro showed some restraint, but then realises Shiro is igniting his Galra hand, and rearing his arm back to slice into Kuron’s face.

“No!” Keith barely has time to cry out, before purple sparks fly. 

The light from the two, lit Galra weapons is almost blinding, so concentrated in one place.  Kuron has to twist his arm awkwardly over the one on his throat, but he managed to catch Shiro’s wrist just in time.  Both men are at a stand-still, Shiro fuelled by instincts alone, fighting against Kuron’s hold.  Kuron is struggling to push Shiro back, to keep the hand that’s not his from slicing through his flesh, but they’re both so evenly matched, neither can make headway on the position of the other.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing to my mate?” Shiro growls.

Panic floods Keith’s system.  He is terrified one will kill the other.  He only just got Shiro back, twice, he doesn’t know if he can lose either again.

“ _You’re mate?”_   Kuro growls back.

“Yes!” Shiro finds his footing, attempting to use it to his advantage and push his hand closer to Kuron’s death.  Thankfully, with all his strength concentrated on his Galra hand, Shiro hasn’t thought to tighten the grip in his human one.  “Keith is _my_ mate!  _My_ omega!  Just because you look like me, doesn’t give you the right to take advantage of him when he’s too delirious to fight back!”

“I was not taking advantage of him!” Kuron is struggling to get words out, his throat swallowing under Shiro’s hand.  “Keith is my mate too!”

For a second time that day, everybody freezes where they are.

Keith finds it in himself to pick up his head, to give Kuron a look of utter confusion and bewilderment.  He must have heard that wrong.  He can’t be blamed, when his skin feels like it’s on fire and he’s so out of it, he’s basically listening to everything through a glass sheet.

Shiro shares his look.

“Wh-what?”

The shock of the news has loosened Shiro’s grip enough that Kuron can wrestle himself free, shoving Shiro away from him.  He coughs and wheezes to get air back into his lungs, clutching at the angry, red mark on his skin.  Shiro stands protectively in front of Keith, who has only just now managed to bring himself to sit up fully.

“What do you mean Keith is your mate, too?” Shiro demands.  “Omega’s can’t have two alphas!”

This statement is true, Keith realises, and he’s even more confused as to why his body had been reacting to Kuron as if it weren’t.

It’s common for alphas to have more than one omega.  Aside from making breeding easier, it’s a power play.  Alphas think the more omegas they bond with, the more power they reign over other alphas.  It’s just another ploy to get ‘top dog’ position within packs, or groups of friends.  Of course, there are also alphas like Shiro, who only ever wanted one omega, one partner, one lover, and Shiro found his ideal mate in Keith.

However, it’s completely unheard of for an omega to have more than one alpha.

Keith couldn’t imagine the mess that would create within packs, especially when the omega is in heat.  Heats and ruts are all about running on instinct.  Some alphas are good at controlling themselves, even when all they want to do is mate, to own, to dominate, but others give in entirely and become impossible to go near.  Though all alphas are aggressive when it comes to their bonded omegas, which is why two alphas to an omega is near impossible.

The bloodshed would be too great.

“Maybe not usually,” Kuron is explaining, finally able to stand straight again.  “But you’re forgetting that, no matter what I am or how I was made, I still come from a primal part of you.  It’s why I share your memories, your fears, your instincts.  It’s why I love Keith as much as you do; it’s why I’m bonded to him like you are.”

He could be lying, Keith reasons, but even as he thinks it, he knows Kuron is not.

Beside the fact that Keith’s body had given itself to Kuron entirely, besides that Kuron had smelt so remarkably similar to Shiro from the moment he had boarded the Castle of Lions, Keith also knew that, even if they weren’t exactly the same, they were both fundamentally cut from the same cloth.  Carbon copies of each other. 

You can’t copy what’s not there.

A wave of arousal rushes through Keith, hot and broiling under his skin, causing him to let out a quiet whimper.  All three men simultaneously remember why they’re standing here to begin with.  Keith falls back to the bed, hair splaying out over the pillow, breathing deeply.  He moans, his groin throbbing with the need for attention.  He wants to be touched, to be tasted.

He wants to be fucked.

The logistics of having two alphas is now taking a back burner in his mind.

“Keith, baby,” Shiro is suddenly at his omega’s side, running fingers carefully through thick hair.  Keith curls into the touch, whimpering as Shiro’s thumb grazes his cheek.  “It’s okay, Keith.  I’m here.  Alpha is here.  I’m going to take care of you.”

Keith whines, already tugging at Shiro’s vest, wanting it off, so his alpha’s warmth can surround him and make him feel like he needs to feel; sated, safe, sane.  Shiro cups Keith’s hands gently, then uses his larger mass and strength to slide his arms under Keith’s back and lift him from the bed, placing Keith in his lap.  Keith’s body sings at the contact.  He hooks his legs around Shiro, his arms winding around thick shoulders, burying his nose in Shiro’s neck and inhaling.

Quiet shushing noises come from Shiro as he lets Keith scent him.

As Shiro continues to carefully touch him, a warm palm tracing up his naked back, the skin on skin contact absolutely marvellous to Keith’s frazzled nerves, Keith can feel rather than see Kuron’s gaze on them.  He can feel Kuron’s emotions wash over him, feel the sadness that emanates from him as he watches a scene he has no place in, but physically can’t walk away from.

“Both of you?” Keith finds himself asking, turning in Shiro’s grasp just in time to catch Kuron’s hopeful stare.  “Both of you will take care of me?  You’ll get me through this?”

Shiro’s grip tightens on his hips, and there’s a slight hostility in the air now, but Keith ignores him.

He loves Shiro, truly he does, but there was a time when he loved Kuron too.  When Shiro wasn’t here, through no fault of his own, and Kuron had filled in the gaps.  It hadn’t been seamless by any means, and maybe that’s why the transition to having two Shiro’s walking around had been so hard on all of them, but fact of the matter is, Kuron is here now, and he’s an alpha who desperately needs his omega.

Shiro takes some time, and Kuron doesn’t dare draw closer, but eventually Shiro relaxes, and gives a reluctant nod to him.

Kuron is upon them without another wasted moment.  He’s already practically naked, and his chest is so hot against Keith’s flushed back it has him instantly arching into Kuron’s hands, which travel up his stomach to his breasts.  His thumbs play with his nipples while his mouth leaves sucking kisses on his shoulder and neck.  Keith gasps, rutting his hips against Shiro’s still clothed crotch, but hisses when he feels the hardened member under the zipper.

Shiro pushes Keith toward Kuron, standing up from the bed.

“Be careful with him,” he commands, beginning to strip.  Keith whines more, from Kuron’s tightened hold on him, Kuron’s own hardened member pressed against the cleft of his ass, and from the sight of Shiro becoming naked in front of him.

When Shiro pulls his pants off, Keith can feel the saliva in his mouth almost double at the sight of Shiro’s rock hard prick.

Shiro returns to the bed, taking Keith back in his hold so Kuron can rise and tear his boxers off. 

Keith is busy taking Shiro’s tongue into his mouth, busy fisting white hair and grinding his clit against a hot member.  Kuron presses himself against Keith’s back, hot and naked, sweating and, most importantly, completely hard.  Keith lets out a contented sigh, letting his head fall back onto Kuron’s shoulder.

“Oh, _God,”_ Keith’s voice is soft, but both alphas react as if he had screamed.  Kuron continues to pinch his chest, thumbs rolling over pert nipples, shoving his dick against Keith’s ass.  Shiro’s hands are clenched on Keith’s thighs, keeping them apart as he slips his cock against Keith’s clit.  Keith whines at every thrust, lets out garbled moans each time Shiro’s cock pushes against his clit, eliciting white hot lightning unto his spine.

His slick gushes from him, coating the bed and their thighs.  Neither alpha seem to mind as they growl and hump Keith like their lives depend on it.

The sounds are filthy, moans and pants and growls of affection and possessiveness leaving mouths.  Kuron nips at Keith’s shoulders.  Shiro nibbles on Keith’s collarbone.  It’s not long before Keith has to fight to keep himself still as the first orgasm of his heat crashes onto him.

It doesn’t work.  His legs spread wide, his back arches, his hair splayed over Kuron’s shoulder as he stills, gasping for air as he reels, the heat of his orgasm exploding through his core. 

His vision goes blurry at the edges, and Keith tries to come back as quickly as possible, and with the help of two very horny alphas, it’s not difficult.  Both Shiro and Kuron continue to lick over his body, Shiro still grinding against his clit.  It’s less harsh, so as not to overstimulate him just yet, but it’s enough to have Keith whimpering.

“Good boy,” Shiro growls, right into his ear.

“Our good boy,” Kuron growls into the other.

Well, Keith is ready to go again.

Keith is _dripping._   There’s slick pooling on the sheets now, and there’s a healthy amount of pre-come mixed in with that now that both cocks are leaking up a storm.  Keith twists his head to see if he can see Kuron’s own erection and, sure enough, it’s practically identical to Shiro’s, pre-come leaking from the tip as well.

“How about I give your pussy some of that attention I promised?” Kuron is whispering, his voice rough in Keith’s ear.  Keith can only whimper in response.

Keith is manhandled, lifted and turned like a ragdoll, made to lie back against Shiro’s chest and held still.  Kuron kisses him, hard, and Keith kisses back, slow and messy like.  Shiro shifts underneath him, impatient. 

Kuron begins trailing sucking kisses, long and wet, down Keith’s body.  Keith’s skin glistens in spots because of them, and when Kuron is kissing just under Keith’s navel, Keith bucks his hips, making a strangled noise. 

“Please,” he begs, just wanting those full lips against his sensitive clit.  If Kuron is anything like Shiro, he’ll know exactly how Keith likes it too.

He shivers in anticipation.

“He doesn’t like it when he’s teased during a heat,” Shiro says, his voice authoritative. 

Kuron gives Shiro an annoyed look.

“I know,” is all he says, before Kuron has his mouth surrounding Keith’s clitoris.

Keith screams, wrestling against the hold Kuron has on his hips, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s neck, whining as he’s taken care of.  God, it feels so fucking good.  It feels heavenly, the hormones rushing through his system only acting as a catalyst, making him so sensitive.  Any time Kuron even brushes his clit with his tongue it’s enough to have Keith reaching and moaning, so when Kuron laps over it fully, Keith screeches.

Keith thrusts his hips, short and erratic, held there in suspended pleasure against Kuron’s tongue.  Keith can feel Shiro against his back, his breathing hard on Keith’s neck.

“Wow, I have to admit, I don’t mind this view,” Shiro is saying, a hand clutched in Keith’s locks, holding Keith still as Shiro whispers dirty things into his ear.  “We’ve never even made a sex tape before, let alone had a clone of myself at the ready to suck you off.  I’m sort of preoccupied when I usually do it, so I’ve never seen what you look like as you have your cunt tongue-fucked like this.  You’re so hot.  So beautiful.  So fucking slutty.”

Keith is having a hard time keeping up.  Shiro’s words and Kuron’s tongue.  Kuron’s deft licks against his pussy and Shiro’s deep voice reverberating in his ear.  He’s going to come again at this rate, and he hasn’t even been dicked yet. 

“I can’t wait to get inside you,” Shiro continues.  “Fill you up, your slick and walls around my cock.  Fucking perfect.”

“Then do it!”  Keith wails.

Though the sudden cease and desist on his clit feels like a slap across the face, when he’s righted and balanced between two heaving, sweating chests, he feels like he’s winning either way.

Shiro is the one to spread his thighs and lift his hips, slick dripping from him and onto the two cocks positioned at his entrance.  Keith has to take a deep breath, has to grip onto Kuron’s shoulders, bury his face against his neck, brace himself. 

It doesn’t hurt.  He’s too wet, too horny, too fucking ready for it to hurt.  It’s a little uncomfortable at first, a little weird, only because he’s never been stretched like this before, but they go slow, they’re careful, treat him special like a porcelain doll as they let him sink over their two bulging cocks, Keith slowly filled in a way he’s never been filled before.

When they’re all the way in, they pause, all three breathing harshly, fighting from moving too soon.  Shiro has to press his chest to Keith’s back, press searing kisses against his shoulder blade.  Kuron is kissing his sweaty temple.  Keith isn’t sure whose hands are whose, only that both pairs are on his hips and on his waist, keeping him steady.

“Shit,” Keith cusses.  “Holy fucking shit!”

Someone runs a soothing hand up and down his side.  Keith shivers.

“You take us so well,” Shiro growls into his ear.  No, Kuron does?  _One of his alphas._  

“Like you were made to spread your thighs and take our cocks,” the other growls into his neck.

Keith cries, tries to move, but if he couldn’t even beat one Shiro in fair combat, he can’t fight the strength of two of them holding his hips down.

Slowly, carefully, they let him raise his hips.  It’s agony, being pulled up slowly, the heat of their cocks pulsing in his stretched hole.  When he’s allowed to sink back down, he whines, bangs his fist weakly against Kuron’s chest.  One of his alphas chuckle, the other nips at his shoulder. 

Then they begin to move his hips faster.  Each time Keith is lifted over the bulge of their members, each time he’s brought back down to feel said members fill him entirely, it gets faster, more urgent, and soon not even they can fight the feeling of being so embraced by the heat of an omega.

Their hands work magic on his body, nipples tweaked and breasts squeezed, ass grabbed and smacked lightly, all while Keith is left to ride their cocks in earnest.  He sobs, the members reaching places within himself he didn’t even know existed.  He cries as he feels them graze that spot inside him every time, that spot that has his visions breaking out in spots, so big and so filling they don’t even need to aim.  He’s pretty sure he comes again sometime through all of this.

“Oh my God, Keith, fuck,” Kuron’s voice is _wrecked._   His forehead is dripping in sweat.  Keith smiles to himself, smug as fuck that _he_ did that.  “You’re so fucking perfect.  Holy shit, the perfect omega.”

“I can’t get over how you feel, Keith,” Shiro groans against Keith’s back.  “I can’t get over how tight you are, how warm you are.  God, how could any other omega compare?”

Keith wilts at the praise, sags into their touch and voices and gives himself to the sensations of being fucked by two, strong alphas. 

Keith feels sorry for any other omega because _shit_ , they’re missing out.

He can’t spread his thighs any wider, but he tries anyway.  His slick is still finding its way out, coating Shiro’s and Kuron’s balls and thighs and making the slapping noises wet and metallic.  Keith clings, to both alphas.  He arches into the hands on all parts of him, as he’s fucked beyond his limits.  Cries leave his throat until its hoarse and sore and he can’t cry anymore.  They fuck him through it, growling against his heated skin, and then finally losing it inside, fighting for the right to latch onto his scent gland.

Keith wails as he comes again, slick coating the cocks inside of him.  He cries against Shiro’s neck, where he’s pulled back against strong muscles and a firm chest.  Kuron has his own face pressed to Keith’s collarbone, small kisses being placed there as he rides through his orgasm.  They all come down, slow, painstakingly slow, until all that’s left is the leftover ringing in Keith’s ears, the scent of slick and come and _alpha_ surrounding him.

Carefully, so carefully, the two alphas begin to shift.  Shiro holds Keith tight against him as Kuron is the first to pull out, dislodging his softening member, slick and his own come coming with it.  Shiro is next, lifting Keith’s hips carefully as he does. 

Keith is gone.  Unable to register anything going on besides that his world is tilting sideways.  Somewhere, in the back of his orgasm induced haze, he registers the same scent being released from two different sources, from his two alphas.  One pulls Keith to his chest, and Keith immediately wraps his arms around the waist, snuggling into the warm arms wound so solidly around him.  He presses up under the strong jaw, whimpering, needing.  The second alpha is flush against his back, soft kisses being pressed to the base of his neck.  Nuzzling his hair and humming, letting Keith know he’s there, that he’s safe and in his alphas’ care.

“Are you okay, Keith?  We weren’t too rough with you, were we?”

Keith looks up, realising it’s Shiro whose chest he is finding comfort in.  Even though both alphas are naked now, wearing identical scars, identical looks of love laced with slight concern, he knows this alpha is his Shiro.

“I’m good,” he breathes, relaxing again.  “I’m _so_ good.  We are definitely doing that again.”

Both alphas chuckle, deep and vibrating on either side of him.  Keith smiles, liking the feeling.

“I’m glad,” Kuron says.

It’s silent between the three of them, only the humming of the lights that haven’t been turned off filling the stretched silence.  Keith doesn’t mind, is already feeling himself drift into a sleep now that he’s sated and content.  He knows he’ll need to get what rest he can before his heat roars its aggressive head again.

“Thank you,” comes Kuron’s voice again, barely above a whisper, but Keith hears it.  He doesn’t need to ask to know what for.

He shifts only slightly, clasping Kuron’s hand that lays over his stomach. 

They begin to fall asleep like that.  Huddled in Shiro’s bed, as tiny as it may be, the blanket long forgotten on the floor, but neither need it with three bodies in the bed.  Keith is as warm as ever, relaxed and content, not even caring that they’re all filthy and covered in sweat and fluids, so long as he never has to part from his beloved alphas anytime soon.

It’s when Kuron nuzzles Keith’s neck subconsciously, it’s when Shiro clutches Keith tight in his sleep as a reaction to Keith shifting slightly, that Keith knows he can definitely get used to having two alphas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk the good sheiron content with me on twitter! @kinkykeithy


End file.
